Carlos Leonardo Jaramillo
Appearance Carlos is 5 ft. 6 inches tall, he’s the shortest boy in the group but he is taller than Jakie who is the shortest of the girls. Carlos is Latin-American he has caramel colored skin and jet black hair; he is the most muscular of the boys despite being short, he works out a lot in order to keep up with everyone since he doesn’t have enhanced strength or speed, this makes him more muscular then the other boys. Chris once said that if Carlos was just a little fatter he and Brandon would look like the number ten if they stood next to each other. Carlos may look fat at first glance but he isn’t most of his bulk is muscle, but his muscles are not defined on his body, Brandon notes that his ‘baby fat’ makes Carlos extremely cute. Character Carlos is optimistic, childish, energetic, loving, reckless, somewhat gluttonous, and very loyal to everyone he considers a friend. Carlos can be a little ditsy, Brandon says that Carlos should be blond because he acts blond. Carlos is extremely close to Brandon and his sister Mandi. He isn’t fond of his half-brother Jorge Pena and the feeling is mutual. He absolutely can’t stand Justin, who is one of the very few people who can make Carlos angry; another way to make Carlos angry is to call him short. Carlos is kind of oblivious; he isn’t dumb per say but definitely not super smart and very few things can bother him. He constantly makes stupid jokes in an attempt to make people notice him. Carlos is extremely artistic, Brandon says that Carlos is very creative in every aspect of the word, Brandon and Carlos both laugh and blush at this which hints that Carlos is creative sexually as well. Quotes *"What are you exactly?" To Chris, regarding his sexuality. *"Come on Logie, please." To Brandon, trying to get him to do something. *"So if you're Logie now and Chris is Justin now and Justin is Chris now, what does that make me?" Carlos is confused by body swapping. Inspirations Carlo's physical appearance is almost copy and paste of Carlos Peña Jr. Carlos' personality is based off of several TV, movie, and novel characters such as, Carlos Garcia, Cat Valentine, Kagome Higorashi, Tori Vega, Jacob Black, Hinata Hyūga, Justin Taylor, Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Venus (SMA Series), and even Patrick Star. Carlos' appearance and personality were also inspired by one of the author's past loves and the positive attributes of the author's own personality. Relationships Brandon Brandon and Carlos got married after College. Carlos is in love with Brandon and would never do anything to hurt him. Carlos values Brandon over most things and he describes Brandon as being his 'muse'. Brandon and Carlos have a very secure and trusting relationship, they are nearly immpossible to separate. It was proven that their love is true when they were able to overcome a spell cast on them. Family Tree Grandparents *Jorge Jaramillo *Martha Jaramillo Parents *Leonardo Jaramillo *Carla Jaramillo *Anthony Pena (Step-Father) Siblings *Mackenzie Mason (Sister-in-law) *Mandi Jaramillo *Ruben Pena (Half-Brother) Spouse Brandon Mason Children None Division 42 Story Ark In the Division 42 realm Carlos' soul resonates with Leo Wyatt and Ben Tennyson. Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Love Interest Category:Comic Relief